The present invention relates to a film transporting arrangement for a camera. More particularly, it relates to a film transporting arrangement which has a film transporting handle, and a perforation wheel which engages a perforated film located in a film mouth of a cassette inserted or insertable in the camera, advantageously through an opening in the film mouth, and moves the film out of the cassette, advantageously into a spoolless film receiving chamber and advantageously transports the film back into the cassette.
Film transporting arrangements of the above described general type are known in the art. In a known film transporting arrangement, an initial portion of a perforated film located in a film mouth of a flat, pocket-shaped cassette or a roll film cassette is moved by a perforation wheel associated with the film mouth or the cassette chamber out of the cassette and in some cases transported back. It is important that the perforation wheel assumes always an angular position in which a perforation tooth engages during insertion of the cassette into associated perforation hole of the initial portion of the film. On the other hand, the drive of the camera is such that a camera user can play in open unloaded camera with the transporting handle or without actuating the latter rotate the perforation wheel by hand. When it is connected with the transporting handle so that it is blocked without its actuation, the rotation of the perforation wheel can lead to damage.